Temptation
by Lady Kagura
Summary: [MirokuKagome] After a lengthy wait...Kagome is still upset, Inuyasha is starting to feel guilty and Miroku is...enjoying himself a bit much. Not to mention the plot underway. Or rather, underneath...
1. Temptation

**Notes: **I am aware of the Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyou triangle being But rather than doing the typical "Kagome sees Kikyou and Inuyasha together and just so happens to run into an Out Of Character Sesshoumaru, I decided to my own little spin upon things. I may continue this if I receive some form of reaction. Enjoy.  

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha "Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi" and its related characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. 

* * *

Temptation 

By Kagura

* * *

They sky was dark and glistening with the lights of hundreds of stars, yet as hard as Higurashi Kagome tried, she simply couldn't fall asleep. Aside from the soft snores made by the slumbering kitsune snuggled against her chest, silence was all around her.

Brushing a piece of ebony hair away from her dark eyes, Kagome sighed disparagingly. After a long day of hunting for fragments of the Shikon no Tama, dealing with Inuyasha's short temper and rude comments and keeping Miroku's busy hands as far away from her body as possible, Kagome knew she was exhausted. Yet why was sleep so difficult to come by? 

Kagome tried her hardest to sink into boredom by observing the area around her. Despite the darkness and the swiftly fading light of a fire. She could hear the fluttering of leaves against a soft wind, as well as the sounds of insects and small animals scurrying about. 

Despite the potential danger of some crazed youkai bursting from the undergrowth, Kagome felt protected. Miroku was on the ground with her, though it had taken both her and Inuyasha's threats of bodily harm before he moved what they considered a safe distance away.  

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had perched himself amongst the branches and leaves of a nearby tree, looking unusually relaxed amid the foliage. Kagome sometimes would watch him, at least until he opened his eyes and yelled at her to go to sleep, because he wasn't going to carry her around in the morning. 

If she hadn't learned to ignore Inuyasha, Kagome was sure that they would have continued arguing until sunrise. Needless to say, there were still many times when they did bicker back and forth, only to have a youkai or a well-timed Osuwari put an end to it. At least for the time being. 

Kagome couldn't help but remember their last major argument and frowned. It had happened only days ago, the events preceding it were still fresh within her mind. It had all began after she had returned to the Sengoku Jidai, after Inuyasha had stolen her fragment of the Shikon no Tama and tried to seal the Bone-Gobbler's Well. 

Naraku had then appeared for the first time, telling the truth behind Kikyou's pinning Inuyasha to the God Tree and then disappearing in a cloud of miasma. When Inuyasha had followed him into the acidic cloud, Kagome had been sure her heart had ceased beating.     

She worried about him constantly when she had been trapped in present Japan, wondering if his wounds had healed and even if he could possibly be…dead. Not knowing what was happened had almost torn Kagome apart and yet Inuyasha insisted upon lunging thoughtlessly into danger once again. 

_But he did have a reason,_ Kagome thought unhappily. _Naraku was main the cause for Kikyou turning on him, if it hadn't been for his influence…they would have been together…_

That thought brought Kagome little happiness. Kikyou and Inuyasha had allowed their mistrust of one another to aide in Naraku's scheming and both of them were regretting it. Inuyasha had been sealed to the God Tree for fifty years and Kikyou…

Kikyou wasn't even alive any longer. Animated by the spark of Kagome's soul, the former miko was little more than a walking corpse, feeding upon the souls of the dead and fueled by an insatiable vengeance. 

Against her better judgment, Kagome had pitied Kikyou and quickly learned that her tragic history couldn't completely excuse her behavior. Even after Kagome had explained Naraku's plot, Kikyou had still tried to drag Inuyasha into Hell with her. 

_Only after she kissed him, _Kagome frowned slightly. Horror and jealousy had flourished within her, while Kikyou's Shinidamachuu restricted her to merely watching the scene before her. And even after hearing Inuyasha declaring his feelings for Kikyou, she still couldn't stand by and allow him to be pulled into Hell. 

Kikyou may have enchanted Inuyasha, but it was **my** voice that awakened him… 

Yet the damage had still been done. Kagome knew Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyou, but in regard to herself…

This is all such a mess. Inuyasha said that he still loves Kikyou and that he wants me near him…But Kikyou still wants to kill him and I…What do I want? 

Kagome certainly didn't to kill Inuyasha, even during the times he was at his most obnoxious. She worried about him, had done everything possible to come back to him and yet he seemed so ready to dismiss her in favor of Kikyou. It was an unfair situation, but Inuyasha could have at least tried to make things a little easier. 

Could he? 

Gently prying Shippou's arms from around her neck and depositing him beside her, Kagome fumbled for an answer. 

Inuyasha feels responsible for what happened to Kikyou and he can't just forget that obligation. Especially since he still loves her. But if he allows that fact to blind him to Kikyou's hatred again, then what? No matter what happens, the outcome will still be awful. 

Trying to ignore the pang of despair that had developed within her chest, Kagome sat up slowly. Remembering Shippou beside her and that Miroku was also nearby; she covered her mouth to stifle a noisy yawn. To contest the stiffness that sleeping on the ground usually brought her, Kagome stretched her arms above her. 

She then moved carefully and despite the reluctance of her body to leave the warmth of her blankets, Kagome pulled the rest of her body from her sleeping roll and stood. 

Half expecting to hear Inuyasha's snarled orders and prepared to ignore every one of them, Kagome was surprised when no response came. Intent upon further testing Inuyasha's awareness, Kagome walked towards the tree where she had last seen him and glanced upward. Searching for some semblance of movement or perhaps the glint of the Tetsusaiga within its sheath, Kagome jumped when she heard Miroku's ever-amicable voice suddenly cut through the silence.     

"Inuyasha is not here, Kagome-sama. You did not hear him, but he left moments ago." 

* * *

Miroku had been watching Kagome shift and sigh for quite some time. And while she wasn't as nude as he would have preferred, he still found the view to be most engaging. 

It was true that Kagome wasn't as responsive to his charms as he had wished her to be, but that knowledge had not stopped him from taking advantage of any and all situations that were prone to arise. Despite his clerical standing, Miroku was not by any means virtuous and he had no trouble in making that fact known. 

It was also true that the cursed presence of the Kazaana made him slightly more interested in having progeny than most men his age, but his unique fascination with the fairer sex had been inherited, making Miroku a victim of habit, rather than a lecher or pervert. It was unfortunate that Kagome could not see things that way. 

Miroku had encountered many women in his short life, more of them being evil youkai intent up rending him limb from limb than not. But Kagome…was special. It wasn't merely because she traveled between the Sengoku Jidai and its future or because she wore her outlandish clothing that mostly served to give a lovely view of her slender legs and ample (so memory served) breasts…

There was innocence and a charming naiveté that seemed always to surround Kagome. It was also her selflessness that surprised Miroku. She had put herself in harm's way during the battle that had taken place after their initial meetings, simply to keep both Inuyasha and him from being killed. Kagome had also willingly chosen to return to the Sengoku Jidai, despite being given (or rather forced) a chance at safety. 

_It isn't to say that Kagome is woman lacking in temper either,_ Miroku reflected sagely. Her use of Osuwari to subdue Inuyasha did at times verge upon being excessive and she had struck him with more blunt objects than he had names for whenever his hands happened to innocently come into contact with an area of her body. 

It was also those examples of her fierceness that intrigued Miroku as well. Kagome would have been a remarkable mother to his children, if not for her feelings towards Inuyasha. 

She had vocalized them, perhaps not directly but Miroku had been around enough women to interpret her meaning. Inuyasha had not only missed the implication of her words, but also allowed his feelings for a woman fifty years dead to interfere with his judgment. The Kikyou of this time was merely a corpse. A ghost of the past clothed in mud and the dirt of the grave, while the living, breathing Kagome remained painfully unnoticed in that aspect. 

Perhaps he pitied her, or perhaps Miroku was feeling the stirrings of jealousy. Unless Naraku was defeated, he was doomed to die in some unknown time of his life and thereby needed to further his bloodline only for the sake of retribution. Love, were it to come into the picture, would truly be a luxury. 

It was that harrowing thought that influenced what Miroku spoke when he noticed Kagome scanning for Inuyasha amid the many branches. 

"Inuyasha is not here, Kagome-sama. You did not hear him, but he left moments ago." 

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure what surprised her more. Learning that Inuyasha had departed for some inexplicable reason or the fact that Miroku had been awake throughout her musings and had given no indication of it. 

"Forgive me, Kagome-sama." Miroku continued as he rose from his position beneath an opposing tree. His staff leaned against the tree trunk, glimmering in the remnants of the firelight. 

"My intention was not to startle you." As though to punctuate his words, Miroku gave his most innocent smile. 

Unsure what to make of Miroku's apology, Kagome decided to press onward. 

"Inuyasha left?" She questioned curiously. "Did he say where he was going?" 

Miroku shook his head, his face becoming unusually placid. "He did not. Nonetheless, I did notice the Shinidamachuu trailing across the sky a short time prior to his departure."

Kagome frowned, her dark eyes filling with concern. "The Shinidamachuu? Then Inuyasha must be with…" 

She didn't need to say the name aloud, for Miroku had already made the assumption. Inuyasha had left them to go to Kikyou. 

* * *

Miroku watched the emotions swiftly cross Kagome's fair face. Shock gave way to anger, which gave way to sorrow… The sadness that, in his opinion, really had no place upon such a beautiful face nearly made him regret having told her the truth. 

When Kagome turned away from him, Miroku frowned. Her response was worse than he had anticipated it would be. 

"Kagome-sama," He began gently. "Inuyasha should be well aware of the risks that come with confronting Kikyou. Nonetheless, his reasons for leaving tonight may not have dealt with Kikyou trying to kill him."

Kagome whirled to face him, her face shining with an indignant anger. "Is that supposed to make things any better?"  

In spite of her anger, Miroku remained calm.

"No." He spoke firmly as he leisurely reached his right hand around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him. 

"Perhaps this will." Wasting no more time, Miroku tilted Kagome's chin upwards with his free hand. Leaning downwards, he placed what he considered a chaste kiss on her lips. Once he felt her respond to his advances, he deepened the kiss, intent upon taking her sorrow and proverbial breath away… 

* * *

How had it happened? Kagome was having trouble keeping her thoughts focused enough to try and figure things out. One minute she had been stewing in her anger and on the verge of yelling at him and the next…she was clutching him like no tomorrow and returning his heated kisses. 

It made no sense. Miroku had his habits of groping and peeping, but what could have possessed him to kiss her? And more importantly, why was she kissing him back? The entire situation was crazy. 

As Miroku used his free hand to press his body against the length of hers, Kagome gasped lightly. Pausing a moment to smirk at her reaction, Miroku resumed crushing Kagome's lips with his own and proceeded to trailing his fingers up and down her back slowly. 

Kagome's thoughts seemed to race along with her heartbeat. _What if Inuyasha comes back and sees us? Or what if he's doing the same thing to Kikyou? _

His thoughts obviously upon something else, Miroku moved his mouth from Kagome's soft lips to bottom of her jaw and the crook of her throat. He was behaving himself reasonably for Kagome's sake, but more time he spent touching her delicate skin and tasting her lips, the more tempted he was to pull her down with him to the ground, Inuyasha be damned. 

Returning his attentions to Kagome's lips, Miroku lowered his hand from her chin to the ridiculous tie around her neck. His fingers seemed to grow clumsy as he fumbled with the knot, the urge to bare Kagome's shoulders to both the wind and his lips almost overwhelming him. __

_This can't be happening,_ Kagome mused disjointedly. She didn't have the same feelings for Miroku as she did for Inuyasha, that much she was sure of. But she wasn't exactly running away from him either. Was this similar to the way Inuyasha was feeling, trapped between two opposing sides? It was ironic that he wasn't there for Kagome to ask him. 

And at the rate things were going, she might let the reasons against what she and Miroku were doing slip away all together. Although he body all but screamed at her in argument, Kagome made a decision.     

"Miroku-sama…" Kagome murmured, her soft voice tinged with embarrassment. "I-I can't do this. I'm sorry." 

With immense reluctance, Miroku ceased his ministrations. As he removed his mouth Kagome's throat, some parts of his body rather than others each had their own objections, especially after him being restricted to what he considered his "best behavior." However, Miroku was not one to truly force his affections upon an unwilling woman, although it saddened him that Kagome would not allow herself even the smallest of pleasures. 

Miroku slowly released Kagome, the temptation to change her mind serving as a fantasy he realized he couldn't indulge in. He knew he had a excellent chance at succeeding, with Kagome looking as unsure as she did. The flush of her face, the almost frantic rise and fall of her chest, which seconds ago had been pressed against his…it was quite the enticement. 

The air between them became tense, as Miroku had anticipated it would. He didn't have a single regret regarding what he had done, but he sensed Kagome was awash with a trivial guilt, unnecessary as it was. 

Perchance he could remedy those feelings to some degree.

 "A lack of sleep and a trying day can bring about… strange situations, wouldn't you say, Kagome-sama?" Miroku inquired quietly.        

* * *

Kagome's thoughts swam. The words "strange situations" were putting it very lightly, to say the least. She had been bothered by the thought of Inuyasha kissing Kikyou and then she had allowed Miroku to… 

_Not 'allowed,' _Kagome thought morosely. She'd enjoyed every minute of their interaction, at least until the guilty feelings of hypocrisy and betrayal had surfaced. 

"Yes…I guess those things can cause strange events to happen." Kagome concurred hesitantly. Part of her couldn't believe that she was being so quick to dismiss what had occurred. 

Miroku's lavender eyes belayed a measure of persuasion as he continued.

"Therefore, such a situations needs not to be spoken of again, do you agree?" Miroku asked coolly.  

Kagome stared at him questioningly. She didn't plan upon repeating what had happened, but could they really act as though nothing had changed? But as though her mouth was acting independently from her brain, Kagome heard herself mutter, "I agree." 

An easygoing smile spread across Miroku's face. "Very well then. I suggest we both try to retire. I'm sure we will hear Inuyasha return…whether we wish to or not." 

Still feeling as though she was in a daze, Kagome nodded awkwardly "Right…Sleep well, Miroku-sama." 

Still smiling, Miroku nodded and moved further away from Kagome. "You too, Kagome-sama." 

Kagome watched Miroku return to his prior position beneath the immense tree trunk. As she gazed at his deceptively still form, Kagome knew she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. Particularly not with Miroku still watching her from the darkness…

* * *


	2. Reflection

**Notes: **Thank you all very much for your positive reviews. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this yet, but that's part of the fun. I'm sorry for the shortness and expository nature of this chapter. Things are also, however, not as simplistic as they appear. Enjoy. 

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha "Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi" and its related characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. 

* * *

Part II:

Reflection

* * *

Sunlight poked in shattered rays throughout the forest, the almost picturesque scene belaying the ever-present dangers felt more prominently in the night. Birds chirped vociferously and the area was filled with an almost ethereally beauty. The serenity however, would not last. 

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted loudly, his amber eyes then narrowing in frustration at the lack of reaction. 

The aforementioned miko stretched sluggishly within the comforts of her bedroll, her body stubbornly clinging to the last fragments of slumber. 

Inuyasha and Miroku watched her from a distance, their reactions a mixture of impatience and concern.

"Perhaps we should let Kagome-sama sleep a little longer." Miroku suggested neutrally. "It would be a waste of a day if she were too exhausted to search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama or if she were injured in the process of doing so." 

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted derisively. "If she ends up getting hurt, then it'll be through her own foolishness." Noticing Miroku's displeased expression, the hanyou's eyes narrowed. 

"Besides," Inuyasha remarked coolly. "I told Kagome I'd protect her, didn't I? If something wants to go after her, they'll have a to deal with me first." 

Looking satisfied, Inuyasha turned away from Miroku. The houshi didn't try to stop him, merely watched the renewed scene of Inuyasha trying to awaken Kagome with discontent. 

For all of his stubbornness, Inuyasha was correct about one thing. Every time Naraku focuses his strengths against him, he indirectly hurts Kagome as well.

A abrupt and familiar realization caused an uncharacteristically deep frown to cross Miroku's face. 

Though perhaps not as deeply as Inuyasha has wounded her himself. 

Miroku grasped his cursed hand tightly in deliberation. Perhaps he had been wrong to instigate the events of the previous evening. The last thing he desired was to give Naraku another means in which to cause Kagome suffering. 

And yet… 

Miroku had been around his share of women, most of them bearing a more disreputable reputation than his present company. None of them could ever compare to Kagome's delicate innocence. For a moment Miroku reveled in the recollection of the frantic feel of her heartbeat as she trembled against him. 

Knowing full well and caring little of the selfish implications, Miroku came to a decision. He didn't intend to let the memory of what he and Kagome had shared vanish that easily… 

* * *

Things may have seemed normal, but Inuyasha could tell something was wrong. It had taken him near forever to awaken Kagome and the sight of the unusual dark circles beneath her eyes made him wonder what is was she had done to make her so tired. 

Yet it wasn't only that incident that day which caused Inuyasha to regard her with suspicion. It was also the way Kagome wouldn't look directly at him when he spoke to her or the looks she kept sneaking in Miroku's direction. 

Furthermore, Kagome's concentration seemed more scattered than usual. Even Shippou had been having trouble gaining her attention, which made the young kitsune far more brazen with his childish antics. 

It wasn't until Shippou made one smart comment too many and proceeded to pull down his eyelid and stick out his tongue, causing Inuyasha to threaten to rip his tail off to use as a lure for youkai, that the extent of Kagome's diversion was made apparent. 

Rather than the beginning of an admonishment, Kagome had simply glanced at both the kitsune and hanyou wearily, before making a bland command to, "Leave Shippou-chan alone." 

While Kagome continued walking, Inuyasha and Shippou had glanced at one another with brief surprise, before snorting and turning away. 

It was utterly obviously to Inuyasha that something was wrong and he planned upon finding out what it was as quickly as possible. The last he needed was something new to cause him unnecessary trouble in the end. 

* * *

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. As she walked deeper and deeper into the twisting, ominous forest, she could feel both guilt and anticipation gnawing at her. 

The events of the previous evening remained within her mind (and seemingly her body) with absolute clarity and given the lack of youkai or any other forms of excitement, showed no intention of waning. And it didn't help that Miroku, who was responsible for and knowledgeable of her distraction, was being his usual charming self or that Kagome's imagination seemed to be running into override. 

A mere flash of memory and Kagome could almost feel the strength of Miroku's arms as he wrapped them around her. The scent of skin, the taste of his-

Feeling a warm flush creeping up her face, Kagome fought to focus upon something-anything-else entirely. Deciding that the scenery was a far safer object for observation, she glanced sideways and almost immediately regretted it. Miroku was staring at her, his eyes gleaming wickedly amidst his otherwise guiltless expression. 

Kagome held back a scream of frustration. After saying that the events last night should never again be mentioned, Miroku still seemed intent upon seeing that a reminder remained of what had happened between them. But even worse, he was driving Kagome to the brink of insanity and enjoying it! How typical, how…

Any further thought of Miroku's male immorality was painfully interrupted when Kagome tripped over an upturned tree root and bumped into Inuyasha, sending the both of them off-balance.

With lightening dexterity, Inuyasha straightened and whirled to face the still unsteady, Kagome. 

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" He inquired bluntly. 

Putting on an innocent expression, Kagome waved her hands in front of her. 

"N-nothing!" She replied quickly. "There's nothing wrong with me." 

His expression obviously unconvinced, Inuyasha glared at her coldly. "Could've fooled me." 

Kagome tone became defensive. "I just tripped, okay?" 

For a moment Inuyasha simply stared at Kagome, his expression almost unreadable. Then with a callous sound, he turned away from her. Though not before she heard the words he muttered under his breath. 

"Clumsy bitch." 

The insult pushed Kagome's fragile patience to its breaking point. She gave Inuyasha a cool glare, before speaking through clenched teeth. 

"Osuwari!"

The reaction was as usual, instantaneous. With the slight glow of the prayer beads acting as a example of things to come, Inuyasha's body plummeted to the rigid ground and the sharp rocks and tree roots that lined it. 

Kagome trudged past Inuyasha's prone body, her anger almost tangible as she continued walking down the woodland path. Looking somewhat amused, Miroku proceeded to follow her. Smirking wickedly, Shippou followed suit, taking the time to hop on Inuyasha's head as the hanyou lay twitching on the ground. 

* * *

In a ornate, yet lonesome castle, the deceptively attractive hanyou Naraku sat calmly. The room in which he resided was encased in darkness, as he had come to prefer it. The only sound within it, aside from his breathing, was that of his Saimyoushou Insects buzzing erratically. It was a particularly bloated member of the consortium that held Naraku's full attention, and he listened to the to the report of the insect with carefully masked eagerness. 

Things were slowly following his course of planning, much to Naraku's wicked delight. A mere replication of Kikyou's Shinidamachuu had driven Inuyasha from his foolish companions for a time and planted the seeds of distrust within the wench who was Kikyou's reincarnation. 

Giving a careless wave, Naraku dismissed the Saimyoushou Insect and smiled amidst the darkness. 

Miroku's response had been an interesting, though far from unexpected development. The houshi's lust would be his downfall, simply a repeat of known history in Naraku's eyes. 

How perfect, how utterly ironic the end would be. More planning was obviously needed, but the conclusion of his scheming would be the sweetest of vengeance. 

"Kukuku…" Naraku chuckled coldly. 

The monk and the hanyou at each other's throats, fighting to their deaths over a human bitch. Once both were dead, thereby stripping the girl of her protectors, he need only go and claim her. The miko's powers had interfered with his plans on more than one occasion and Naraku looked forward to making her regret her intrusion in the most painful ways imaginable… 

* * *


	3. Submerged

**Notes: **It's certainly been awhile, ne? I honestly didn't intend to put such a lengthy time between updates. The whole college thing (first year) has made time for writing and inspiration hard to come by. But I thank all of you deeply for your reviews, I'm very flattered. Enjoy this chapter. I know it's short, but a longer one shall be out very soon. 

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha "Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi" and its related characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. 

* * *

Part III:

Submerged

* * *

As Kagome trudged across scattered branches and gnarled tree roots, she could feel the anger and frustration coursing within her. One on any other day, well almost any, she might have felt guilty for reacting so quickly. But of course, it was no ordinary day she was dealing with and exceptions needed to be made. Even if the given parties weren't aware of them. 

Upon hearing the sound of footsteps crushing the brittle leaves on the forest floor behind her, Kagome paused. Expecting to see a very irate Inuyasha in demand of an apology, she whirled around abruptly. He was oddly silent and Kagome didn't intend to allow him the first words in their inevitable disagreement 

Whom she found instead of the fuming hanyou caused her to start momentarily. Miroku stood calmly before her, his gaze appraising.    

"You seem to be quite jumpy today, Kagome-sama," He stated, his voice tinged with amusement. "Is there any particular reason for your discomfort and anything I do to help relieve it?"   

Kagome's jaw dropped and she gaped at him in shock. After all that had happened last night and his…stares and…normal behavior, he had felt the need to ask _why_ she was jumpy? 

It took Kagome immense restraint to not hurt the attractive monk in a gory fashion and with loud sigh that was partly composed of exasperation and partly composed of rage, she spun on her heel and trudged onward. 

* * *

Miroku watched as Kagome stomped away from him in mild dismay. He had obviously been enjoying the current situation too greatly and pointing it out had indeed been a mistake.  

On a more positive note, he hadn't made an uncomfortable acquaintance with the ground or felt the sting of Kagome's delicate hand marking his face. 

While Miroku stood considering his luck, Shippou ran by him. While the kitsune's size had proved to be an asset in regard to quick getaways, his short legs made him far less swift when it came to long-distance travel. 

"Kagome, wait up!" Shippou called out loudly. Perhaps not the best idea, Miroku reflected, given how apt youkai were at appearing with little warning. 

Prepared to follow the kitsune, Miroku was nearly knocked off-balance as Inuyasha's red-attired form blazed past him. 

Upon righting himself, Miroku frowned in dismay. The hanyou was unquestionably angry and held a plausible reason for his ire. 

_I doubt this will end well, _Miroku mused, his thoughts grim as he followed the path quickly... 

* * *

To say Inuyasha was livid would have been a great understatement. While he was had grown somewhat used to Kagome's over (in his opinion) use of the subduing spell, the utter fury and obnoxiousness behind the most present experience baffled him. 

Or it did to an extent. He couldn't help wondering if Kagome had somehow seen him going off to follow Kikyou's Shinidamachuu. 

_Not that it's any of her business, _Inuyasha thought with frustration.

He knew Miroku had still been awake at the time and had anything tried to hurt Kagome he would have quickly become aware of things. And while Miroku was a lecher and a thief, he was hardly someone to underestimate in a fight. 

Upon noticing Kagome simply standing at the edge of the overgrowth, with Shippou in his ever-popular position in her arms, Inuyasha sighed heavily. Perhaps it was a trick of the wind, but Kagome almost appeared to be shaking. 

Damn it. I said I would always protect her, it's not like I'd just go back on that promise.  

Despite his best attempts to suppress it, another irritating internal voice captured his attention.

You also promised you would protect Kikyou as well. Were you able to follow through on that promise?

Hoping to silence his inner doubts and worries, Inuyasha shouted, more than loud enough to catch the attention of Kagome, Shippou and the demon the next mountain over. 

"Kagome! What the hell did you think you were doing back there? You think me being smashed on a bunch of rocks is funny or something?"

When surprisingly, he received no reply, Inuyasha growled to himself and moved closer to see what had Kagome and Shippou so preoccupied. 

He followed their gaze down a rolling hill, where only a few feet away, an immense village stood. The wooden gate was thrown open, giving a clear view of the numerous huts and buildings that filled the area. The paths were clear and the surrounding areas appeared to be untouched by the traces of time and misuse. 

"What do you think a big village like this is doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Shippou inquired curiously.

"It's certainly odd, to say the least." Miroku responded behind him, mildly out of breath from racing to catch up to the others. "While closer inspection will probably confirm things, it appears to be deserted." 

"The scent of blood isn't in the air. Neither is that of any humans, youkai or Naraku." His previous anger momentarily forgotten, Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. 

"Do you sense any shards of the jewel, Kagome?"  

Kagome shook her head, her expression clearly unsettled. "No. I don't sense…anything for that matter."  

Inuyasha gave a derisive snort. "Figures." 

Miroku stared at the one of the gates, his expression suspicious. "Nonetheless, I would suggest that we all remain on our guard as we pass through the village." 

"Feh, I'm always on my 'guard,' bouzu." 

"What about when Kagome subdues you?" Shippou piped up from within Kagome's arms. "You're pretty foolish if you make her do it to you so often." 

As always, Shippou had a way of choosing the ripest time to cause to mischief. 

"I don't make her do it." Inuyasha argued haughtily. "She's just crazy enough to like causing me pain!" 

"Crazy?" Kagome repeated angrily, while glaring at the offending hanyou. "Who's the one who charges head first into battle without giving a second thought to a plan or the enemies he's fighting? Who's the one-"

As amusing as might have found the argument, had Miroku's well-honed clerical powers alerted him to something not particularly…human had appeared somewhere nearby. 

Scanning the area quickly and finding no visible trace of a possible assailant, Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and Kagome, whose mirrored tense expressions confirmed that they too had sensed something amiss.

"It's not above…" Kagome muttered, her expression intensely focused. 

"Below!" Miroku yelled, as a loud rumbling seemed to fill the air.  

The ground abruptly began to crack and split apart and as Inuyasha prepared to grasp Kagome and Shippou and leap to safely, thick vines exploded from the large crevices and wrapped themselves around his body.

"Sakon Tetsusou!" Inuyasha shouted, the golden light from his claws obliterating some of the vines around him. Not nearly enough however, as he was quickly dragged into the gaping earth.

"Inuyasha!" 

Hurriedly reaching for her bow and an arrow, Kagome struggled to find the main source of the vines. Shippou had moved to Kagome's shoulder and used his "Kitsune-bi," to singe the vines that came too close to her. 

Neither the miko, nor the kitsune expected to have Kagome's feet swept out from beneath her, as her glowing arrow tore through a writhing mass of vines before her. 

The final sound she clearly heard as she was dragged into the darkness, was Miroku's frantic voice screaming her name…  

* * *


End file.
